The Reason Why
by The BlueEyed Fool
Summary: This is a sequel to Path of Thorns. It takes place two years after Maddie left Dodge City. You may want to read Path of Thorns before reading this story.
1. Chapter 1

This is a piece of fiction. No beta so any mistakes are mine. I don't own the rights to the characters, nor do I make any profit just taking them off the dusty shelf for a bit of fun.

 ****DO TO MAUTURE THEME READER DISCRESION IS ADVISED.****

~~KM~~

Kitty opened the door from the hallway to her office entering the barroom and closed the door behind her. She noticed that the buzz of noisy customers dimmed as she walked behind the bar and joined Sam. Sam was leaning on the bar listening to Burke, and Lathrop when all three men spotted her and stopped talking.

"Good evening, gentlemen," Kitty greeted as she stepped closer. A round of tipping heads and Miss Kitty was heard from the trio.

Kitty gave them a gracious smile before addressing her bartender, "Sam, I'll cover the bar while you take your dinner break."

Sam untied his apron, "Thank you, Miss Kitty. I won't be long."

Kitty smiled at smiled at Sam, "Take all the time you need, Sam. It's pretty slow in here." She turned and walked to the end of the bar where three customers waivered her towards them wanting another round.

Sam went out the back hallway, grabbed his hat off the hook, hung his apron up and left out the back door. It was a short walk to Delmonico's, and he took a table near the back waiting for Joe to come take his order. As he sat there waiting, he couldn't help but hear two cowboys at the table next to him talking about some one who was injured. When Sam heard the word U.S. Marshal he sat up straight in his chair. "Say there, did you fella's just say a Marshal was injured?"

The two cowboys looked at Sam. "That's right," stated one of the cowboys. "Three U.S. Marshals where after some of The Wild Bunch, and while taking Oliver Yantis into custody in Colorado Springs, Yantis up and stabbed one of the Marshals pretty bad and escaped." Stated the other cowboy. "Yep, last we heard before we left was that the Marshal wasn't expected to live," the other cowboy countered.

Sam's brow furrowed at the news. He knew that Marshal Dillon had joined Marshal Tom Hueston, and Marshal David Cook to go after the members of the Wild Bunch. "When did you leave Colorado Springs?" Sam couldn't help but wonder.

"About four days ago," one of the cowboys answered. "We just road into Dodge this morning."

"Do you know the name of the Marshal that was stabbed?" Sam wanted to know.

"Sorry mister, we never bothered to ask."

"Thank you," Sam responded, as Joe walked up to his table.

"Whatdaya have Sam?"

Sam stood up and grabbed his hat off the table. "Sorry Joe, I have to speak to Miss Kitty right away." And, he quickly left the restaurant. When Sam entered the bar through the front swinging doors, Kitty was at the far end of the bar serving Doc and Festus a beer. Sam quickly walked to the end of the bar where Kitty was.

Doc was the first to spot him, "Hello Sam."

Kitty spun around at the sound of Sam's name, "Sam! What are you doing back here so soon?"

Festus looked up from his beer, not liking the worried look on Sam's face. "What's wrong, Sam?"

"Miss Kitty, have you heard from the Marshal?"

Kitty didn't like the sound of Sam's voice, "No Sam, I haven't. Why?"

"I was at Delmonico's talking to these two cowboys that just rode in from Colorado Springs. They told me that a Marshal was stabbed pretty badly while arresting Oliver Yantis, and isn't expected to live."

Doc looked at Festus, "Wasn't Yantis one of The Wild Bunch gang that Matt went after with Hueston and Cook?"

"Yeah, he wuz, Doc," Festus answered.

Doc looked at Sam, "Did either of these men say who the Marshal was, Sam?"

"No sir. I asked them, but they never bothered to get the injured Marshal's name before they left Colorado Springs." Sam replied.

Sam looked at Kitty who had been completely quiet during the whole exchange. Her eyes were wide with worry, until she noticed Sam staring at her. Her eyes shifted to Doc then back to Sam, "Sam I want you to go down to the depot and get me the first train ticket going to Colorado."

"Alright, Miss Kitty."

Doc swiped at his chin, "Now wait just a minute Kitty. We don't even know if it was Matt who was injured."

Sam looked at his boss. Kitty motioned her head towards the door, which had Sam turning on his heel and walking out the door.

Festus scowled at Doc, "You ornery ole scutter, why are you a try'n to keep Miz Kitty away from Matthew when he is a need'n her?"

Doc pointed his finger at Festus, "I am doing no such thing!" he shouted. Doc looked back at Kitty, "Kitty, before you go rushing off I think we should send a wire to the authorities in Colorado Springs and make sure what those cowpokes heard is true." Doc looked at Festus, " _And,_ if it is true find out if the Marshal is in fact Matt."

"That thare is a right good idea, Doc. I'll go to the telegraph office right now and have Howie send the wire."

Kitty put her hand on Festus's arm. "Hold on Festus." She reached into the cash box, took out some money, and handed it to Festus. "This should cover the cost of the telegram."

Festus winked at Kitty, "Don't you worry none Miz Kitty, I'll be back quicker then you can say, 'rat run over the roof with a piece of raw liver in it's mouth." And he left the saloon.

Kitty looked at Doc, "In the mean time I'll be up stairs packing," her tone told him it would do no good to argue with her.

A half and hour later, Kitty stood behind the bar talking to Sam when Festus and Doc walked back in. She watched as the two walked to the end of the bar closest to her office door. The knot in Kitty's stomach tightened when Doc motioned her over. As Kitty approached the end of the bar, Doc pulled a telegram out of his coat pocket and handed it to her. Kitty's heart was hammering in her chest as she opened the envelope and unfolded the telegram. She held her breath as she read the following:

To: Dr. G. Adams Dodge City, Kansas

U.S. Marshal wounded you inquire about is tall with brown hair.

Thomas Smith, Colorado Springs Sheriff

Kitty swallowed hard before looking at Doc, "Why did he describe Matt instead of using his name?"

Doc scratched his ear, "I asked him not to use any names in the telegram, because I didn't think wise to announce to Matt's enemies that he was in a vulnerable state."

"How bad is he injured, Doc?"

Kitty watched as Doc swiped his chin before looking at her and holding her gaze, "It's serious Kitty. They don't know if he will survive."

Kitty gasped before quickly covering her mouth with her hand. "I-," Kitty straightened her shoulders, "I bought two tickets to Colorado, Doc."

"What time is the train?" Doc inquired.

"It leaves in an hour."

"It will only take me a few minutes to pack, Kitty."

~~MK~~

Doc stepped off the train and on to the platform and looked around before turning back towards the train and holding his hand out. Kitty took Doc's hand as she descended the train. Once she had both feet on the platform she looked around the station, there was only a hand-full of people at the Colorado Springs station. Kitty spotted the train conductor and nudged Doc, "If you see about getting our bags to the hotel, I'll find out where the Sheriff's office is." Doc nodded his head and walked towards the conductor, while Kitty turned and headed for the ticket office.

Doc and Kitty reached the Colorado Springs Sheriff's office an hour after they arrived. They were about to enter the office when Doc heard someone shout his name from across the street.

"Doc Adams! Doc Adams!"

Doc and Kitty turned to see Marshal Hueston walking towards them. It didn't take Tom long to reach them. "Doc what are you doing here in Colorado Springs?"

Doc swiped his chin, "I'm here to see what I can do for Matt."

Tom Hueston's brow furrowed, "I don't understand?"

Kitty spoke up, "Marshal Hueston would you please take us to Matt?" She didn't want to stand there wasting time explaining her actions to the Marshal when she could be at Matt's bedside.

Hearing the worry in Kitty's voice Tom nodded his head, "Of course Ma'am, right this way." Tom stepped passed Doc and Kitty and opened the door to the Sheriff's office and walked in.

Kitty gave Doc a confused look before following Tom into the office. "Marshal Hueston I don't understand, why are yo-" Kitty's words die instantly on her lips by what she saw in the Sheriff's Office. "Matt!"

Matt spun around at the sound of Kitty's voice. "Kitty?" He opened his arms just in time to catch her as she came rushing forward. Matt hugged her tightly before taking a hold of her upper arms and pulling her away from him. "What's wrong?"

Kitty was so relieved to see that Matt was okay, all she could do was bite her lip to keep from crying, wrapped her arms tightly around him again, and buried her face in his chest. "I'm so thankful it wasn't true." She murmured into his chest.

"What wasn't true?" Matt inquired still not understand why Kitty was there.

Doc stood by the door watching the scene unfold, feeling slightly guilty for causing Kitty to worry. "Well you see Matt, Kitty and I thought you were the one stabbed." He answered.

Matt looked up from Kitty to see Doc standing by the door tugging at his ear. "Well Doc, as you can see I'm fine." He pulled Kitty away from his chest so he could look at her. "Tired, but in one piece," he stated looking deep into Kitty's eyes. Matt then looked back at Doc, "Why did you think it was me?"

Doc hooked his thumbs in his vest pockets and made a slight scuff with the toe of his shoe on the floor. "When we heard that a U.S. Marshal had been stabbed while taking Oliver Yantis in, I wired the Sheriff to get confirmation of the story. However, I didn't want to use any names in the wire in fear that any two bit gunslinger might come after you."

Matt pushed his hat back and rocked on his heels. "I see." Matt felt Kitty's hand on his arm, and looked at her. Her eye's told him to let it go and the anger that was starting to build up in him evaporated. "Dave Cook was the one injured."

Doc swiped at his face, "I'd like to look in on him."

"That's a good idea Doc," Matt stated. "Tom can you take Doc over there?"

"I sure will, Matt."

Doc started out the door with Tom but stopped and looked back at Matt, "I sure am glad your okay, Matt. Kitty I'll see you back at the hotel."

"Alright Doc." Kitty turned to look at Matt and spotted all his gear on the desk. She swallowed the lump in her throat, "When are you leaving?"

Matt felt Kitty stiffen beside him. He reached over and took her by the chin moving her head until she was looking at him. "In the morning." He smiled warmly at her. "Have you had anything to eat, because I'm hungry."

Kitty smiled and shook her head, "You are always hungry," she quipped.

After dinner, Matt walked Kitty back to her hotel lobby. Kitty took her room key out from her reticule and held it out to Matt. "See me to my room?" she inquired seductively.

Matt's eyes smoldered as he took the key from Kitty and led her towards the stairs to her room.

Once they were in Kitty's room, Matt locked the door and took Kitty into his arms, and smiled at her.

"I love you Matt," she murmured returning his smile.

"By golly Kitty I sure have missed you." Matt leaned in and captured her lips in a hungry kiss. Kitty's gasp of surprise was lost in the kiss, as Matt expertly coaxed her mouth open beneath his. One of Matt's hands moved to Kitty's shoulder, as the other wrapped around the back of her neck holding her close to him while he nibbled and sucked at her lower lip. As one of Kitty's hands tangled into his thick wavy hair and her other gripped his hard bicep.

Matt slowly broke the kiss, pulling back a bit so he could gaze at Kitty's face. Her eyes were still closed and one small tear trickled across her cheek. "Kitty," he whispered. Kitty slowly opened her eyes, and Matt was lost in those beautiful blue eyes that had turned his life up side down from the moment he looked into them years ago.

Kitty saw the depth of Matt's love for her in his eyes and it was like sunshine on her soul.

Matt caressed her tear-streaked cheek. "My love for you grows deeper each day, Kitty."

"Matt," the warmth in her voice wrapped around his name. "I'm so hap-" He kissed her again, as if his need could find no other voice.

Matt's mouth lingering to make up for all the times he had wanted to touch her and couldn't. "I know," he whispered as his lips followed the curve of her jaw down her throat, nipping lightly as he felt the pulse of her heartbeat.

Kitty felt the familiar tingle run through her body.

Matt swept Kitty up in his arms and made his way over to the bed gently laying them down in the middle of it. He lay there a few moments looking into Kitty's eyes, his body partially covering hers. His voice warm with emotion, "I love you, Kitty. I know I don't tell you that often enough."

Kitty reached up and caressed his cheek. "You show me in all the ways that count, Cowboy." Kitty's hand slipped from his cheek to the back of Matt's head, pulling him in for another kiss. The kiss grew in intensity as Matt began to undress Kitty.

~~MK~~

Bob Cummings pulled the wagon to a stop in front of the general store and secured the break. "I'll be down at the stock yard if you get done before I get back."

Emma Dawson quickly climbed out of the wagon and held her arms out to two-year-old Lily. Little Lily shook her sandy blonde curls in defiance, "I stay with pap-paw." She demanded.

Emma let out a small sigh and looked at Bob for help. Bob winked back at Emma before putting Lily in his lap. "Now kitten you go with Emma and if you are good girl she'll buy you a candy stick for the ride home."

Emma gave Bob a disapproving look. "Bob, how is she ever going to learn to behave?"

Bob handed Lily down to Emma, "Oh now Emma, how is a stick of candy going to do that?"

Emma smiled and shook her head in defeat. She started to turn towards the store when Bob called out and stopped her. "Emma?"

Emma turned and looked back at him, "yes Sir."

"Take this," Bob held out some folded bills in his hand.

"Jack gave me more then enough to get what we need." Emma rationalized.

Bob gave his hand holding the money a little wave, "take it anyway, you might find something extra pretty in there you may want."

Emma learned in the past two years that arguing with Bob was futile when he had his mind made up, so she accepted the money and slipped into her skirt pocket.

"I'll see you two in an hour," he replied smiling before slapping the reins and driving off.

Emma let out a silent chuckle and shook her head. She turned and looked at Lily. "Your grandfather is quite a man. You are one luckily little girl you know that?"

Lily's only reply was, "down pleeze."

Emma complied, taking Lily by the hand and walked into the store.

~~MK~~

Kitty walked down the steps of the hotel with Matt, as they reached the lobby Doc was standing there waiting for them. "Good Morning."

"Good Morning, Doc. Would you like to join us for breakfast?" Kitty offered.

"Awe now Kitty, I'm sure ole Doc here's already had his breakfast." Matt teased.

"I most certainly have not," Doc groused at Matt, and then looked at Kitty, "I would love to have breakfast with you my dear." He scowled at Matt, "You can find your own breakfast date. Come on Kitty I'll buy." Holding his arm for her, Kitty looped her arm through Doc's, looked back at Matt and winked.

"Come on Cowboy."

After breakfast, Doc headed over to check on Marshal Cook again, as Kitty walked with Matt to the sheriff's office. He and Tom were heading out to search for Oliver Yantis and Kitty was going to see him off.

Once Matt had his gear all packed on Buck, he turned to Kitty who was standing there waiting patiently. His eyes were warm and soft as he held her gaze. "You and Doc have a safe trip back to Dodge."

"Take care of yourself, Cowboy."

Matt gave her a warm smile before mounting Buck, "I'll send word when I can."

"Good Luck." Kitty watched as Matt tugged on the reigns turning Buck and took off down the street. She continued to stand there and watch until she could no longer see him, her heart tugging as she already started to miss him. Kitty sighed and turned in the direction of the middle of town to do some shopping before she and Doc took the train back to Dodge the day after tomorrow.

As Kitty passed the General Store, she glanced in the window and stopped in her tracks. There, laid out in the window, were some of the prettiest bolts of fabric she had seen in a good while. Deciding it was time that she had a new dress or two, Kitty headed to the store. She was just about to enter when a flash of pale yellow calico crashed into to her. Kitty reached down just in time to keep the little girl from falling to the ground. Kitty looked at the cherub-faced little girl, "Well, Hello there."

The little girl smiled up at Kitty, "Hi," she grinned.

"Lily Stone how many times have I told you no running young lady." Emma reprimanded as she approached the pair. "I'm so sorry Miss. She didn't hurt-" Emma was struck silent when Kitty looked up at her.

"Maddie!" Kitty exclaimed with a look of surprise on her face. Kitty couldn't believe her eyes, there before her stood Maddie Dawson in a rose print calico dress. Her long light brown hair woven in a single braid down her back, holding a large basket of recently purchased items. The last time Kitty had seen Maddie, was two years ago in Doc's office while Maddie was recovering after saving Kitty's life. Emma's eyes went wide with shock as she quickly looked around to see if anyone heard Kitty.

"Kitty! Wha-,"

Kitty noticed how uncomfortable Maddie looked and was about to say something when a man walked into the store and stopped next to them.

Lily let out a squeal, "Pap-paw!"

Bob bent down and scooped Lily up in his arms. "Well hello to you too peanut." Bob took the basket that Emma was holding from her and looked at Kitty. "Who's your friend, Emma?" smiling at Kitty.

Emma looked from Kitty to Bob, "Bob this is Kitty Russell. Kitty this is Bob Cummings."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Russell."

"Please call me Kitty."

"Alright, but only if you call me Bob."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bob," Kitty smiled.

"Did you just move to Colorado Springs?"

Kitty smiled at Bob, "No, I'm just visiting," she answered then looked at Emma.

"How long have you known our Emma, Kitty?"

Kitty noticed Emma shuffle her feet ,which was a sure sign that she was uncomfortable. "Not long," Kitty answered, hoping Bob wouldn't push the subject.

Emma spoke up, "I am sorry to cut this short, but I would like to get Lily home for her nap, Bob."

Bob knew what a handful Lily could be if she didn't get her daily nap, "Hope to see you again soon, Kitty." Bob turned to Emma, "I'll be in the wagon when you're ready. Say good bye to Miss Kitty, Lily."

Lily waved her small hand at Kitty, "Gwood bye."

"Good bye, Lily."

"I'll be right there Bob." Emma said to Bob as he left with Lily.

As soon as Bob and Lily were out of sight Emma turned and looked at Kitty. "Thank you for not saying anything in front to them, Kitty."

Kitty started to speak, but Emma held her hand up to stop her. "I know I owe you some answers, but not here."

Kitty looked towards the street wondering what the connection was between Emma, Bob, and Lily before looking back at Emma, "I'm staying at the Antler Hotel."

"I will call on you there this evening around eight?"

"I'll be waiting." Kitty replied.

~~MK~~

Bob watched Emma out of the corner of his eye on the ride back to the ranch. Lily was a sleep on her lap, and Emma was gazing off at the landscape. He had grown very fond of Emma in the two years since he found her injured and weak on the empty boxcar. She had reminded him so much of his daughter, Mary.

Mary had died two months earlier after giving birth to Lily. He and Jack, Mary's husband, where doing the best they could under the heart-breaking circumstances. Both men hadn't realized how much they had come to depend on Mary until she was taken so suddenly from them, leaving tiny little Lily for the two of them to figure out how to care for her. Jack Stone had a successful horse ranch, and knew how to care for a foal, but when it came to his newborn infant daughter…well. Even Bob had left most of Mary's care when she was a baby, to his wife Rhonda. So neither man knew what they were doing. The town doctor had given them careful instructions on how to feed little Lily. However, he overlooked the remaining subjects of daily infant care.

Bob gave a silent chuckle at the memory of Lily's first soiled diaper. The mortified look on Jack's face as he struggled to clean the black tar-like substance off Lily's bottom never ceased to amuse Bob to this day. Emma had been a godsend as she was more competent with Lily's care then both he and Jack combined. Bob knew that Mary would be so proud of the well-mannered little lady Lily was becoming thanks to Emma's, attentiveness to teaching Lily manners. Bob snuck a peek at Emma again.

"Miss Russell seems like a nice lady?"

Emma blinked rapidly three times as Bob voice broke into her thoughts. She looked down and Lily sleeping in her lap. "Yes she is."

"You never mentioned she was coming to town?"

Before Emma could answer she heard a sharp whistle that caught both of their attentions. The pair looked up to see a rider on horseback approaching them.

Bob shook his head and smiled, "Look who finally broke that gelding."

Emma watched as Jack Stone rode towards them in a flat out gallop. As Jack got closer, Emma wondered if the gelding really was broke as she noticed that Jack was struggling some to slow the horse, and Emma was struggling not to laugh.

Once Jack got the gelding somewhat under control and walking next to the wagon, Bob shook his head. "If you ask me that critter is a waste of time, Jack."

Jack scowled at Bob, "Well I'm not asking you. Besides this gelding is going to fetch a good price now that he's broke."

"Huh, he needs to for as much time and energy as you've spent on your backside because of him." Bob kidded.

Jack gave Bob a contemptuous look before turning his attention to Emma and Lily. "Looks like Lilybug had a good time in town?"

Emma looked down at the child sleeping soundly in her lap, "She always does." Emma replied as she stroked Lily's hair.

"Well meeting Emma's friend had her chatting most of the way home until she finally wore herself out." Bob interjected.

Jack looked up from Lily to Emma, "I don't remember you saying that you had friends coming to visit?"

Emma looked into Jack's blue-grey eyes. She had never lied to Bob or Jack and she wasn't about to start now. "I had no idea Kitty was in Colorado Springs until Lily and I ran into her at the general store."

Jack gave Emma a big smile that showed his dimples, "I hope you invited her out to the ranch?"

"Um, no-"

Bob placed his hand on Emma's shoulder. "Your friends are welcome here, Emma. You know that."

Emma gave Bob a warm smile, "I know, and thank you. I will extend an invitation when I see her tonight."

Jack broke into a broad smile, "Good. I'll see you back at the house." He snapped the reins and took off at a full gallop towards the ranch.

Bob chuckled as he watched Jack ride off, "I bet you Sunday dinner that he ends up on his backside before he gets that beast to the corral."

Emma gave her head a slight shake, "You are never going to let him live it down are you?"

"Nope."

Emma gave Bob a stern look, "If you had been the one to win that horse instead of Jack, he wouldn't be razzing you like you the way you have been doing to him."

"No he wouldn't, but then it serves him right for drinking while playing poker with Hobbs."

Emma just rolled her eyes.

~~MK~~

Kitty had just put the finishing touches on her hair when there was a knock at her door. She brushed the front of her skirt with her hand and walked over to the door and opened it. "Evening Doc, come on in."

Doc walked into Kitty's room. "I got your note that you left at the front desk. Is every thing alright?"

"Oh! Yes, yes Doc. I didn't mean to worry you, I just wanted to talk to you privately is all."

Doc gave Kitty a curious look before taking a seat in the chair near the window. "What's all this about, Kitty?"

"Well Doc, Maddie is here in Colorado Springs."

Doc took a swipe at his chin, "Maddie Dawson?"

Kitty nodded her head, "One in the same. I ran into her at the general store after Matt rode out this morning. She goes by the name Emma, but I didn't get her last name."

Doc continued to sit quietly in his chair, as he contemplated what Kitty had just told him.

"That's not all Doc. She had a little girl with her about 2 years old."

Doc's eyes shot up to meet Kitty's. "A little girl?"

Kitty nodded her head, "Lily. She's the most adorable little girl." Kitty walked over to where Doc was sitting and stood next to him. "Doc, could Maddie have been…"

"I don't know, Kitty. What makes you think that the girl is hers?"

"Well Maddie was in Dodge about two years ago and Lily looks to be about the right age to fit."

"Did you ask Maddie if the child was hers?"

"I never got the chance. Lily's grandfather came into the store, Bob Cummings, and they left not soon after that." Doc opened his mouth to speak, but Kitty held up her hand. "She's coming here at 8 o'clock to see me. I'm hoping she will open up to me, but you know how private she can be."

Doc nodded his head in agreement. "Well she could have acted like she didn't know you, and she didn't. I think that says a lot."

"Doc, I never got the chance to tell her you are here."

"I wouldn't bring that up unless you need too, Kitty."

"But Doc-"

"No, now listen. Maddie may be more willing to talk if she thinks it's just you in town."

~~MK~~

Emma spotted Kitty sitting by the fireplace of the hotel lobby. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly before approaching Kitty. Emma tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as she watched Kitty stand up to greet her.

"Maddie." Kitty smiled softly.

"Hello Kitty. I use my real name now, Emma, Emma Dawson." Emma took a quick glance around the lobby. "I would like to explain if you are willing to listen."

Kitty placed her hand on Emma's arm. "Emma why don't we go to my room where we can talk in private."

Kitty showed Emma into her room and closed the door behind her. Emma took a seat by the window as Kitty walked over to the side table and poured two glasses of whiskey, handing one to Emma before taking a seat in the chair next to her. Kitty gave a faint smile as she watched Emma roll the glass between her hands.

Emma watched the amber liquid swirl in the glass before looking up at Kitty. "I am sorry for leaving Dodge the way I did. I heard all of you talking about Peter Bailey and I did not want to face him, so I climbed out the window and stowed away on the first train out of Dodge. I made it all the way to Colorado Springs when the conductor discovered me. He was about to take me to the sheriff when Bob came to my rescue. Bob talked the conductor into letting me go. I suspect he paid my fare, but still won't admit it to this day. Anyhow, it was late evening, I was hungry, it was still painful to breath, and I could barely walk. Bob loaded me up in his buckboard and took me back to his cabin on his son-in-law's horse ranch. By morning I was burning up with fever and suffering from pneumonia. Bob took care of me until I recovered a month later. When Bob and Jack offered to let me stay on I figured that I couldn't get further removed from the mess I had made of my life then here, so I stayed."

"Do they know what happened in San Francisco and Dodge?"

Emma shook her head, "No."

Kitty took a sip of her drink, "And now I've turned up out of the blue reminding you of everything you've been wanting to forget."

"No!" Emma lowered her voice, "No, Kitty not at all. I admit I was caught off guard at seeing you in the store this morning. But, I am very glad that you came here. There have been so many times I wanted to write you and Galen to apologize, and let you know that I was okay. Living here with Bob, Jack and Lily has taught me that facing up to your troubles is far better then running from them."

"Lily is an adorable little girl, you must be so proud of her?"

Emma's brow crinkled for a moment before her eyes went wide. "Oh Lily's not mine! She is one of the reason's I stayed. Lily was 2 months old when I came here. Jack's wife died after giving birth to Lily. Bob and Jack were doing their best to take care of Lily, the house, and the ranch." Emma smiled as she remembered the first time she watching Jack attempt to dress and feed Lily. "Oh boy, did those two need help. Jack wanted to pay me, but I wouldn't take his money. We agreed to free room and board, and I've been taking care of Lily and the house for the last two years."

"Well you've built a very nice life here. I'm very happy for you."

Emma finally took a drink of her whiskey. "You mentioned you were visiting. After two years here I wouldn't say that Colorado Springs is a sought after vacation spot."

Kitty smirked at the comment. "No, I didn't come here for a vacation. Matt was helping two other Marshals apprehend some fugitives, when one of them was wounded. We heard it was Matt, so Doc and I came up here to be with him. Only when we arrived we found out Matt was just fine, and it was one of the other Marshals that was injured."

"Galen's here?"

Kitty nodded her head.

"In Colorado Springs?"

Kitty nodded her head again, "um, hum. In fact he's in the room across the hall, and I know he would love to see you."

Before Emma could answer Kitty was out the door. Emma threw back her drink, downing it to calm those butterflies that seemed to have returned. Before she knew it, Doc was in the room and hugging her. When they finally parted Emma placed her hand on Doc's cheek. "I owe you so much." Emma leaned in and kissed Doc's cheek. "Thank you for saving my life." Emma's eyes burned with unshed tears. "I want to apologize for leaving the way I did. You deserved better then that after what you did for me."

Doc swiped at his chin, "Young lady that's all in the past now, just knowing that you are safe and well is all that matters."

Kitty stood quietly leaning against the closed door. Her hands clasped together resting against her chin, as she watched Emma fill Doc in on the last two years of her life.

"By golly Emma, it sure sounds like you have your hands full with Lily."

"She keeps me busy that is for sure. In fact I should be getting back. I said I would be back before it got dark, and Bob tends to worry."

Doc gave a harrumph, "He obviously hasn't seen you in action."

Kitty gave Doc a stern look. "We'll walk you out Emma."

When the trio reached the lobby a rather tall cowboy approached them. "Good evening, Emma."

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Emma questioned with a bit of surprise in her voice.

Jack took off his Stetson and ran his hand through his hair. "Bob was getting worried about you being in town so late, so I rode in to see you home safe." Jack gave Emma a smile and then looked at Doc and Kitty, "Hello."

Emma gave her head a small shake to clear it, "I am sorry. Doc, Kitty this is Jack Stone. Jack these are my friends Doctor Adams and Kitty Russell."

In Kitty's estimation Jack Stone was a fine looking man. He stood 6'4", broad shouldered, muscular, blue-grey eyes, mustache, and dark brown hair with a hint of curl to it, not to mention a set of dimples when he smiled that could melt almost any woman's heart. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Stone."

Jack gave a slight chuckle, "Mr. Stone was my father, please call me Jack, Miss Russell."

Kitty gave Jack a warm smile, "Alright, Jack. And it's Kitty."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, young man." Doc reached out and shook Jack's hand.

"Pleasures all mine, Doctor. Are you going to be in Colorado Springs long?"

"Kitty and I are taking the train back to Dodge City the day after tomorrow."

Jack turned to Emma, "Emma what do you say we have Doctor Adams and Kitty out to the ranch tomorrow afternoon. You can have a nice long visit and stay for dinner. What do you say?"

Emma looked from Jack to Doc and Kitty, "That would be lovely, that is if you do not already have plans?"

Kitty looked at Doc, "I don't have any plans, what about you Doc?"

"Count me in."

Jack broke out into a big grin, "Then it's settled. I'll pick both of you up at 4 o'clock."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Doc sat on Jack Stone's front porch watching Kitty and Emma walk Lily to the swing in the large Oak tree. He never would have guessed when he meet Emma two years ago that things would have turned out like they had for her. In his estimation Emma was one very lucky young lady when Bob Cumming ran into her at the train depot.

"She has a wonderful way with Lily," Bob commented as he walked out the front door interrupting Doc's thoughts.

"She sure does," Doc continued to watch the women as Bob took a seat in the chair next to him. "Reminds me of another person I know with the same ability."

"Kitty?" Bob asked.

Doc looked at Bob and smiled, "yes."

Bob looked towards the women for a moment and then back at Doc, "Doc Adams, was Emma a patient of yours in Dodge?"

Doc took a swipe at his chin as he pondered just how much to tell Bob, "Why do you want to know?"

Bob scratched behind his left ear, "Emma has suffered from these real bad headaches a time or two and I was wondering- well- if I should- are they the cause of something serious?"

Doc turned in his chair to face Bob, "Have you talked to Emma about it?"

"I have, but all she ever said was that she had seen a doctor and there is nothing that can be done about them."

"Well Bob, I have never treated Emma in regards to her headaches. However if they become more frequent I would suggest taking her to see a specialist back East."

"You bet I will."

Doc smiled at Bob, "I never doubted that you wouldn't."

Both men looked up at the sound of Lily's laughter.

"High, high," Lily shouted causing Kitty and Emma to laugh.

Kitty looked at Emma and she shrugged, "I warned you that she would beg."

"So you did," Kitty smiled as she continued to push Lily on the swing.

"Yook at me, Em. Yook at me!"

Emma smiled at Lily, "I see you, Lily."

Kitty was watching Emma smile and wave at Lily, when Lily suddenly squealed, "Stop, stop." Kitty barley had time to grab the swing and stop it before Lily jumped off and started running towards the house. Emma jumped up from where she was sitting on the bench, but stopped next to where Kitty was standing when she realized Lily was running to catch her kitten that was by the porch.

"She would sleep with that kitten if I let her."

Kitty studied Emma's profile, "You're very happy here, aren't you Emma?"

Emma continued to watch Lily for a moment before taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, "It's quiet," she replied turning to look at Kitty.

"Quiet enough to live out the rest of your life?"

Emma smiled and shook her head at hearing Kitty repeat her own words to her. "Reasonably, Lily keeps it from being too quiet."

"Dodge could have been a quite place too, Emma."

Emma swirled the toe of her shoe in the dirt and was about to answer Kitty when Jack came around from the side of the house and called to her. "I'm ready to barbecue the steaks, if you're all set with everything else, Emma."

"Handsome and cooks." Kitty commented.

"The only cooking he does is meat on that fire pit he built." Emma countered.

"Um, hum."

Emma saw the suggestive look Kitty was giving her, "It is not like that Kitty." Emma gave her an exasperated look when Kitty didn't look convinced, "I take care of Lily and cook for them that's all."

"The way he looks at you he would like it to be more."

A sad look came over Emma, "I would never shame Jack like that." And with that Emma walked towards the house.

"Oh Emma," Kitty whispered. Kitty wondered if Emma was ever going to move past what happened with Adela Bailey as she walked towards the house to join Emma, Jack and Lily.

Jack smiled at Kitty as she joined them, "Are you ready for the best steak you'll ever have, Kitty?"

"Always, Jack." Kitty looked at Emma, who shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes.

Jack caught Emma out of the corner of his eye, "Ignore her Kitty," Jack faced Emma, "Why don't you just let it go?"

Emma held her hands up in defense, "I never said a word."

Everyone turned and looked at the sound of Bob laughing on the porch. "Tell Kitty the whole story, Jack."

Jack shot Bob an irritated look. "There's nothing to tell."

Bob walked down the porch stairs and stood next to Kitty. "You see Kitty the last time Jack told a woman she was going to have the best steak ever it turned out charred."

Jack looked at Kitty, "There was a grease fire," Jack looked straight at Bob, "and everyone's steak got charred."

Emma placed her hand on Jack's arm, "It could of happened to anyone. I am just glad you were not injured putting out the fire. Now if you will excuse me I will take Lily in and clean her up before finishing up in the kitchen."

"I'll clean Lilybug up." Jack picked Lily up, and walked into the house as Emma trailed behind him.

Bob leaned into Kitty and whispered, "Grease fire my eye, those steaks burned because Jack's attention was on Emma as she hung up the wash. I saw the whole thing from the barn but don't tell him."

Kitty laughed softly, "Your secrets safe with me, Bob."

~~MK~~

Doc leaned back in his chair and placed his napkin on the table, "Emma that apple cake is amazing."

Emma wiped the corner of her mouth with her napkin, "Thank you Galen. Would anyone like some more coffee?" When no one accepted, Emma started clearing the table.

Kitty stood up and picked up her plate, "I will help you with this, Emma."

"Oh no, it's alright I can manage this by myself."

"I know you can, but it will go faster with help."

A few minutes later Kitty brought the last of the dishes into the kitchen, as Emma put water on the stove to heat. Kitty placed the dishes on the counter by the sink. "That's the last of them. Do you have an extra apron or towel I can use?"

Emma wiped her hands on a towel, "Oh Kitty you are not helping me wash these."

"I don't mind."

"No, I will do them when Bob takes you back to town."

Kitty relented, "Alright, let's go join the men."

Kitty and Emma no sooner entered the living room and sat down when Kitty noticed Doc trying to hide a yawn. "Jack I want to thank you for having Doc and I out. It was a lovely afternoon, and I hate to cut this evening short but our train leaves early tomorrow and I have some packing to do."

Jack gave Kitty a dimpled smile, "We were happy to have you. I will go hitch up the buckboard." Jack grabbed his hat and walked out the front door.

Bob stood up and grabbed his hat too, "I'll go help."

A few minutes later Jack and Bob pulled up to the front of the house with the buckboard as Kitty, Doc, Emma and Lily walked out onto the front porch. Jack jumped down from his seat and went up onto the porch and picked up Lily. "Kitty, Doc you are welcome to visit again any time."

"Well thank you, Jack." Doc stated.

Kitty spoke up, "We hope you'll come see us in Dodge."

Doc walked up to Emma, "You're in good hands with those two. You'll keep in touch, Emma?"

"Of course Galen." Emma leaned in and kissed Doc on the cheek. "You have a safe trip back to Dodge."

Doc walked down the steps and got on the buckboard with Bob.

Kitty walked up and hugged Emma, "There's a clean room and a warm bed when ever you come visit."

Emma hugged Kitty back, "I promise to keep in touch."

Kitty pulled back and looked Emma in the eyes. "You better, or I'll be back here in the blink of an eye." Kitty turned to Jack, "You take good care of her."

"Yes Ma'am."

Kitty turned and joined Doc on the buckboard. Bob whistled and snapped the reins as Kitty and Doc waved goodbye to Emma, Jack and Lily. Jack and Emma stood on the porch and watched until they were out of sight. Jack looked up at Lily who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. "I'll put Lilybug to bed and then come help you clean up," he spoke softly.

A sudden movement by the corral caught Emma's attention. She turned to get a better look and then grabbed Jack's arm. "I will put Lily to bed, you are going to have your hands full for awhile."

Jack turned to see what Emma was looking at and swore, "Damn it, that's the third time that gelding has jumped the corral fence." Jack carefully handed Lily to Emma and took off running after the gelding. Emma bit her lip to keep from laughing as she took Lily up to bed.

A short time later, Emma entered the kitchen to start cleaning up. She moved the water she had heating up to the sink and was about to add some cool water from the pump when she heard a woman's voice. "My, my what a charmed life you have."

Emma spun around to see Madame Duchane standing before her. "This can't be happening."

"Oh but it is happening my dear. You honestly didn't think I would forget about you, did you? We have unfinished business, you and I."

Emma opened her mouth to answer when Duchane held up her hand. "I don't care to hear anything out of that lying mouth of yours at the moment, understand?"

Emma slowly nodded her head. Duchane placed her index finger at the corner of her mouth as she slowly walked in a circle around Emma. Once she had completed her survey from head to toe of Emma, Duchane stood directly in front of her. "I treated you like my own flesh and blood from the moment I took you in. I made sure you had a roof over your head, made sure you had the best education money could buy. I dressed you in the finest clothes. Introduced you to the most influential people. And how did you repay me?" Emma knew better then to answer. "You used the very skills I taught you to seduce Peter Bailey so that he would fall in love with you, divorce is wife and marry you. Am I right?" Emma looked at the floor and shuffled her feet but did not answer. Duchane lifted Emma's chin forcing Emma look at her. "Once you were married to him, you were going to use his money to hire a lawyer to break your contract with me. But what you didn't count on was his wife fighting back, did you?" Emma shook her head. "I'll let you in on a little secret my dear. Adela wasn't going to fight back until I explained to her about your treachery, and how whores like you should be taught a lesson. And then, then my dear, I told her where to find you." Emma's eyes cut straight to Duchane's as they tightened with anger. Duchane rocked back on her heels and laughed. "I used her to my advantage my dear, to teach you and all my other girls a valuable lesson. If you disobey me you will be dealt with severely, and that mark on your stomach will remind you of that for the rest of your life. Now my dear, you are my property and you will be returning to San Francisco with me. Of course it won't be back to the palace, no you my dear you will be working my brothel at the docks and you will sign a whole new contract with me."

Emma had heard enough and balled up her fists. "I am not going back with you, and I certainly will not sign any contract."

Duchane got a smug look on her face. "Oh my dear you will go back with me, or I will do to Jack what I did to your father."

Emma's eyes went wide. "NO! Jack will never let that happen."

"He won't have a choice my dear. So you will meet me at the train station at midnight, or I will use all my resources to bankrupt Jack and when his money and ranch are gone he'll let me take Lily just like your father let me take you."

Emma started shaking her head. "No, I will tell Jack all about you."

Duchane's eyes narrowed, "If you tell Jack all about me, Lily will disappear suddenly from this ranch. Understand?"

Emma knew she was beat. "I understand. I will be at the train station at midnight."

"Don't be late or Lily will pay the price."

Emma stood unable to move as she watched Duchane slip quietly out the kitchen door, her mind still reeling from the whole encounter. Emma knew one thing for sure, that she was not letting Duchane get her hands on Lily. At the thought of Lily, Emma turned and quickly left the kitchen to check on her.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Kitty rubbed her arms for the second time, sunset was a few hours off and the sun was starting to dip behind the trees lining the road making the air start to cool. She looked around on the seat, but didn't see her shawl so she turned to Doc who was in the back seat. "Doc is my shawl back there?"

Doc looked around, "No."

Kitty frowned, "Darn it."

Bob looked at Kitty, "What's the matter, Kitty?"

"Oh, I left my shawl back at the ranch." She said a bit dejected.

Bob pulled the horses to a halt. "We're not that far from the house, we'll go back and get it."

"No, that's alright Bob. I can have Emma send it to me."

Bob ignored Kitty's protest and started turning the buckboard around.

"Bob really, you don't have to go back."

Once Bob got the rig turned around and headed towards the house he smiled at Kitty, "I don't want to be responsible for a pretty thing like you catching cold. Emma would have my hide."

It didn't take them long to reach the house. Bob stood up to help Kitty down, but she waved him off and told him she could manage on her own and that it wouldn't take her long to get the shawl and be right back.

As Emma entered the main room she stopped short at the sight of Kitty standing there. "Kitty? What happened? Where are Bob and Doc?"

Kitty took in the pallor look of Emma's face, "They're outside, I, um, forgot my shawl so we came back for it." Kitty took a few steps forward, "Emma are you all right, you look a bit pale." she asked with concern.

"I am?" Emma brushed her palms across her cheeks. "Well, it has been a long day and I am more tired then I thought." She replied trying to sound unconcerned.

Kitty walked up to Emma, "Emma I-"

"Kitty, I found your shawl. It was on the front porch." Bob indicated as he walked into the house.

Emma walked up to Bob and took the shawl, "Thank goodness the barn cat hadn't dragged it off somewhere." Emma stated walked over and handed the shawl to Kitty.

"Thank you for finding it, Bob. I'd like to talk to Emma alone for a moment before we leave if that's all right?" Kitty politely asked.

"Of course." Bob turned to leave but ran into Jack at the door looking madder then a wet hen. "What's wrong with you?" Bob asked.

Jack stepped into the room and threw his hat on the chair then looked at Emma. "You didn't tell them?"

"I haven't had the chance."

"Tell us what?" Bob asked.

Jack looked at Bob. "The gelding jumped the corral fence right after you left."

Bob started laughing, "I told you-"

"Don't you start," Jack barked while pointing a finger at Bob.

"I'll be out in the buckboard when you're ready, Kitty." Bob walked out the door and the trio could hear him laughing out front.

Jack shook his head, "That man loves to try my patients."

"Did you find the gelding?" Emma asked changing the subject.

"Not yet. I doubt he went far. I came back to get my horse, figured it would be faster then on foot."

Just then Lily started crying. Emma looked at Jack. "I will tend to her. It's better that you get the gelding before it gets dark. Kitty I am happy we found your shawl."

Kitty looked at Jack and Emma, "Good luck finding the gelding, Jack. And, thank you again." Jack gave Kitty a quick nod of his head. "Emma, I look forward to hearing from you soon."

Emma smiled at Kitty, "Of course."

Kitty watched Emma turn and go up stairs to tend to Lily, "Take good care of her Jack," she implored.

Jack gave Kitty a warm smile. "I intend too."

Kitty returned his smile.

~~MK~~

Emma stood across the street from the train station, it was five minutes to midnight. She had slipped quietly out of the house unnoticed, saddled a horse walking it well away from the house before riding it into town. Now Emma stood there thinking what a fool she had been for ever thinking that she could leave her past behind. She let out a faint laugh at the irony of the situation. Each time Emma had tired to escape her past it found her, and each time reminded her that she will never truly be free. "Time to pay the piper," Emma whispered as she stepped into the street and crossed the road. Emma no sooner stepped onto the train platform than she spotted Madame Duchane sitting on a bench. Emma took a deep breath walked up to her.

"I see you are still punctual as ever."

Emma clenched her jaw, "May I please have the contract?"

Duchane handed Emma the legal document that was folded in thirds. "It's your standard contract. You will work at the brothel on Morton Street. You will have Sunday morning only off, but you will not be allowed to leave the premise. Given your past activities while in my employment you understand why my dear."

Emma's stomach tightened at the mention of Morton Street. It was given the nickname Maiden Lane, and the most popular district due to the variety and wickedness of the women found there. Every night, but especially Saturday night, the street was crowded with half-drunken men as pimps haggled or dragged the men inside the cathouses. The standard rate was ten cents each, and it was common for a prostitute to entertain as many as eighty to a hundred men in one night. It was a high price to pay, but Emma was willing to pay it to keep Lily safe from the same fate she herself had been dealt. Emma finished reading the contract and looked at Duchane, "Before I sign this, I want an addendum added that you will never have any contact, or do any business with Jack Stone or his family."

Madame Duchane took the contract back from Emma and wrote the postscript at the bottom of the page and then signed it. Duchane looked at Emma with a smug smile, "Happy now my dear?" she stated smugly as she handed the contract back to Emma.

Emma read the addition and looked up at Duchane, "yes." She was about to sign the contract when Kitty came rushing up to them.

"Don't do it, Emma."

Duchane stood up, "What's the meaning of this Juilanne, why is she here?" she stated with an edge to her voice.

"I have no idea. Kitty please leave, this has nothing to do with you."

"I won't let you do it Emma."

"Kitty please-"

"I heard everything this woman said to you at the ranch. You don't have to do what she is demanding of you. I can help you."

"Kitty please, you have no idea who you are dealing with."

Madame Duchane stepped in between Kitty and Emma. "You should listen to Juilanne, Miss Russell."

"How do you know my name?" Kitty asked as her eyes sparked with anger.

"Oh I know a great many things about you, Miss Russell. For one thing that little saloon of yours does not have the capital to fight my team of lawyers. I would bankrupt you before we ever got to court."

Kitty wouldn't take the bait, "Emma, we can talk to Matt, he knows a lot of important people-"

"Miss Russell when I'm through with your lover he won't be a United States Marshal. In fact, Matt Dillon will be so disgraced he won't want to show his face in public."

Kitty continued to ignore Duchane. "Emma, don't listen to her. It's just empty threats. You know Jack, nor Bob, would never let anything happen to Lily."

Duchane turned to look at Emma, "You have my guarantee in writing that nothing will be done to Lily. All you have to do is sign it."

Emma sat down on the bench and opened the contract to the last page and looked up at Kitty. "I have no choice."

"Yes you do," came the rich baritone voice of Jack Stone. Jack stepped up into the light. "You have a choice Emma. You are not backed into a corner. I heard everything she said to you at the ranch. I followed Ms. Duchane to her horse and watched her ride away. When I got back to the house I was going to let you know, but Kitty had come back and I didn't want to bring it up in front of her."

"Why did you go look for the gelding?" Emma asked with a bit of confusion.

Jack walked up to Emma and took hold of her upper arms. "I never went to look for the gelding. I came to town to find out where she was staying and to send a wire. You were gone when I got back, so I rode here as fast as I could to stop you."

"There is nothing he can do to stop me Juilanne, and you know it."

Kitty balled her hands into fists, "Her name is Emma, Emma Dawson and you no longer have anything to hold over her, Miss Duchane." Kitty spit the last part out with venom.

Feeling that she had lost control of the situation, Duchane put her hand into her skirt pocket and pulled out a derringer, but before she could point it at anyone she heard the click of a gun being cocked behind her.

"Hold it right there." Matt Dillon stated with authority. "Drop the gun," he commanded.

Madame Duchane dropped the gun and turned around slowly.

"Ophelia Duchane, I am taking you into custody."

"On what charge, my dear?"

"Trespassing, and conspiracy to commit kidnapping."

"The charges will never hold up in court."

Jack walked up to Duchane. "Oh I don't know about that. You see Miss Duchane the telegram I sent was to my late wife's Uncle who is a justice on the United States Supreme Court. He is going to open an investigation into your business."

Matt picked up the derringer and took a hold of Duchane's arm and started walking her toward the jail.

TBC...


	4. Epilogue

The next morning Jack, Emma, Lily, and Bob stood on the train platform saying goodbye to Matt, Kitty and Doc. They had just finished filling Bob and Doc in on the events from last night when the train pulled in. As Matt and Jack saw to the luggage being loaded, Doc took ahold of Emma's hand. "I told you that you were in good hands."

Emma smiled and shook her head, "Yes you did, Galen."

Doc squeezed her hand before letting it go. Emma watched him as he boarded the train, then turned to face Kitty when she walked up. Emma noticed Kitty's eyes become moist.

"I hate goodbyes," Kitty stated with a bit of sadness.

Emma gave her a warm smile, "Then lets not make it one."

"Alright then. We won't." Kitty smiled back at Emma.

Emma hugged Kitty, "Thank you, I have never had anyone stand up for me the way you did."

Kitty pulled back and looked at Emma, "You would have done the same for me."

Before the women could break apart Lily came rushing up to them. "Me hug too!" she shouted.

Both women laughed as Kitty picked up Lily and gave her a hug. "You take good care of Emma for me."

Lily nodded her head, "I will," she stated with pride.

Kitty kissed Lily on the cheek before setting her down, when Kitty stood back up Jack was standing in front of her. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you."

"For what," Kitty asked.

"For what you did last night." At Kitty's confused look Jack continued. "You were the distraction we needed, and for being such a good friend to Emma."

"Your welcome," Kitty humbly replied

Matt walked up to them, "Are you ready to go Kitty?" Kitty nodded her head. Matt stuck his hand out to Jack. "Jack."

Jack shook Matt's hand, "Matt, thank you for all your help last night."

"Let me know if you need anything." Matt replied.

Jack looked at Emma and smiled. "We will."

Matt tipped his hat at them and then escorted Kitty to the train. When they reached the train steps Matt looked at Kitty. "Are you crying?"

Kitty gave him an irritated look, "You know how I hate goodbyes, and I don't know when I'll see them again." She explained.

"You'll be back for the wedding," Matt stated as a matter of fact causing Kitty's head to snap up and then quickly look back at Jack and Emma.

"How do you know- Emma never said-" Kitty stammered.

Matt nudged her up the stairs muttering, "And you women think you know everything."

~ Fin


End file.
